


Acabamos de empezar

by lockedin221B



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Episode: Sherlock (TV) Unaired Pilot, Fluff, M/M, Spanish Translation, pilot!lock
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:47:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27845482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lockedin221B/pseuds/lockedin221B
Summary: Si el universo del episodio piloto hubiera continuado hasta el canon ¿qué habría pasado en esa noche transcendental cuando nuestros chicos dejan la escena de la muerte de Jeff Hope y se dirigen al restaurante chino?
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11





	Acabamos de empezar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SherlockWatson_Holmes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockWatson_Holmes/gifts).
  * A translation of [We've Only Just Begun](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23492782) by [SherlockWatson_Holmes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockWatson_Holmes/pseuds/SherlockWatson_Holmes). 



_-Siempre puedes notar un restaurante chino bueno examinando el tercio inferior de la manilla de la puerta…_

John me mira, asombrado, mientras me escucha explicar como puedo deducir tanto de una manilla. Obvio, realmente, pero ha pasado bastante tiempo desde que he podido alardear con otro ser humano (vivo).

Jeff Hope yace en el suelo del 221B, la señora Hudson está a punto de tener una apoplejía, y un Lestrade muy receloso quiere nuestras declaraciones a primera hora de la mañana, aun así, la expresión en la cara de John dice que le he dado la noche más emocionante de su vida.

Bueno…lo hice.

Nos sentamos el uno frente al otro en el restaurante, compartiendo dim sum de un plato grande en mitad de la mesa. John tiene una costumbre de intentar darme de comer todo de sus palillos. Tengo muy poca experiencia con citas pero estoy bastante seguro de que esto es lo que una de ellas parecería.

Me doy cuenta de que John ha resultado ser más útil de lo que había pensado al principio. Uno podría decir que me salvó la vida. Por supuesto eso sería incorrecto, elegí la pastilla correcta, aunque sus acciones todavía causan una sensación de aleteo en mi estómago que no puedo identificar.

Está flirteando conmigo y aun así negándolo—claramente no sabe que nunca me equivoco. Supongo que yo también estoy flirteando (no puedo estar seguro, no habiéndolo hecho nunca antes). Estoy haciendo todo lo posible por hacerle reír y haciendo ridículas predicciones de las galletas de la suerte. Le gusto. ¿Le gusto como un compañero de piso en potencia, un amigo…más?

¿O simplemente está tratando de echar un polvo?

Me coge la mano mientras miramos el menú de postres y antes de que lo sepa estoy ofreciendo compartir un tiramisú. Cuando se humedece los labios, de repente soy muy consciente de ciertas partes de mi transporte haciéndose notar.

Tiene sentido logístico que John vuelva a la calle Baker, asumiendo que la policía incompetente haya quitado al asesino en serie muerto. Le ahorraría a John el viaje en metro de vuelta a su lóbrego piso y me mantendría lejos del inevitable aburrimiento post-caso.

Cuando eventualmente entramos en un 221B milagrosamente limpio, John se quita el abrigo y desabrocha los dos botones de arriba de su camisa, guiñándome cuando me coge mirándole. El calor sube a mis mejillas y algo nervioso (no me **pongo** nervioso) me quito el abrigo y la chaqueta del traje, subiéndome las mangas de la camisa hasta los codos. Después de colgar el abrigo de John con el mío (me gusta la vista de los dos juntos) le cojo ambas manos, dándoles la vuelta y acariciando suavemente los dedos hasta que se abren. Encuentro lo que estoy buscando, una mancha negra pequeña de pólvora debajo de la piel de su palma derecha.

-No quieres tener eso en tu mano cuando vayamos a comisaría mañana-. Le señalo hacia el baño mientras intento ser un buen anfitrión y buscar en los armarios la botella de whiskey que Mycroft me dio una navidad. Agradezco a cualquier deidad que me esté escuchando por tener dos vasos limpios.

John vuelve a través de la cocina mientras yo vuelvo del salón y cuando nos encontramos en la puerta coge su vaso con una mano y pasa los dedos de la otra por mi cintura, tan suavemente que apenas lo noto, pero un escalofrío me recorre de todas formas. Sonríe y se acomoda en la monstruosidad de cuero verde que es el otro sillón en la habitación, inmediatamente sintiendo que el rojo con el respaldo alto es el mío.

Hablamos durante lo que parecen horas, sobre mi trabajo y la experiencia de John en el ejército. Hablamos de Mike Stamford y de cómo llegamos los dos a conocerle. Me pregunta sobre el violín, haciendo un comentario muy insinuante acerca de mis dedos que me hace sonrojar (¿cuántas veces me he sonrojado esta noche?) y me descubro a mí mismo restándole importancia a mi habilidad musical. Decido tocar para él un día.

Las horas pasan y el sol empieza a salir en un nuevo día. La conversación se para mientras paso demasiado tiempo mirando en las profundidades azules de los ojos de John. Él lo nota, por supuesto, y creo que tal vez le he incomodado cuando se gira y echa en su lugar la mirada hacia los montones de notas de casos y partituras.

-Aquí está muy…abarrotado.

-Oh…no tengo mucha oportunidad de…quiero decir, obviamente puedo ordenar-, digo, aunque mi expresión probablemente telegrafía mi reluctancia.

\- ¡No! No, me gusta. Supongo que lo hace acogedor-. Se da la vuelta para mirar a la cocina a la mesa cubierta de equipo de química y los restos del experimento de la noche anterior. -Entiendo que no usas la mesa de la cocina para en realidad comer ¿no?

-Me temo que solo para experimentos e investigaciones. Raramente como en casa a no ser que la señora Hudson traiga algo. Debería advertirte de no mirar en el frigorífico.

-Ni siquiera voy a preguntar-, se ríe, tomando un sorbo de su bebida. Se inclina hacia delante, apoyando los codos sobre sus rodillas como su estuviera a punto de impartir algo confidencial. -Aquí va una idea: ¿por qué no pides una nevera mini, limpias todo lo de la mesa de la cocina y montas un laboratorio de experimentos en la habitación libre de arriba?

-Bueno, yo…yo pensé que tal vez te mudarías-, digo nerviosamente tratando de ocultar mi decepción. ¡La noche había estado yendo tan bien!

-Oh, lo voy a hacer-, contesta John dándome una sonrisa descarada. -Simplemente tengo la sensación de que no vamos a necesitar dos habitaciones.


End file.
